Alice Baskerville - Twist
Alice '''(アリス, ''Arisu)'' was a child of the Baskerville Clan 100 years ago, being born in the Abyss. Alice had her age accelerated to the aproximate age of thirteen in a matter of seconds before being ejected from the Abyss. During the Tragedy of Sablier, Alice killed herself in order to stop Jack Vessalius from using both her twin sister and Oz the B-Rabbit to destroy the world. Alice was originally thought to be '''B-Rabbit, Blood-Stained Black Rabbit (血染めの黒ウサギ/ ビーラビット, Chizome no Kuro Usagi ''/ ''Bī-Rabitto) however, it was revealed that Oz Vessalius, is in fact the true B-Rabbit, and Alice is only a physical manifestation as her soul joined with Oz's body, taking his power, to prevent him from causing any more harm. Alice was rejected from Oz's body and resided in a junction with the Intention of the Abyss, whom provided Alice with all of her lost memories. After that, she parts ways with her twin sister and returns to the real world as she stated with tears that Oz was calling for her. Currently she is with Oz, Gilbert and Reim as they are avoiding the clutches of the Baskervilles. Appearance In her human form, she has long dark brown hair with two side plaits with chain pieces at the ends, and purple eyes. She wears a red coat with a white diamond design, a black skirt and laced up white, heeled boots. When she is in her released form, she appears as a black rabbit with red pupils and fangs, wielding a giant scythe. It this form she wears the same clothes as in her human form, except instead of a skirt she wears black pants, she also doesn't have heels on the bottom of her boots. Alice first appears as a Chain that Oz forms an illegal contract with in the Abyss. Although Oz doesn't know it is illegal at the time, he is soon to find out. 100 years ago, she still had long dark brown hair with two side plaits without ''the chain pieces at the ends, and purple eyes. Instead of what she wears now, she wore dark dresses with dark colored shoes. When she wore light-coloured dresses she was the Intention of the Abyss. The dresses she usually wore had collars and were dark colored, like her mother Lacie. Her sister, Alice(Intention) wore light colored dresses and more bows than Alice. Personality Alice's goal is to find her lost memories, which plays a major role in the story. Alice's personality appears to be cold and rude at the start, especially to Gilbert. She is hotheaded, loud spoken and says what she thinks without any regard to the consequences. Due to her short temper, she is energetically aggressive with people in general, a special mention goes to her usual verbal attacks on Gilbert. Despite this, she also has a soft side, especially when Oz is involved. She hates when Oz leaves her alone, but to hide it she usually mentions that he is her manservant and shouldn't leave her alone, or just hits him and says "Shut up." Throughout the series it is implied that she has started developing feelings for Oz. It has been revealed that Alice was actually a human that was killed 100 years ago during the Tragedy of Sablier. She is also known to be quite arrogant in battle, and places much confidence on her abilities. In one instance this almost backfires during an arm-wrestling competition where she insulted her rival who was almost twice her size and had enough physical strength to injure her if completely restrained of her powers, which she was luckily able to use because of Gil's intervention. She has a huge appetite and especially loves meat. She often argues with Gilbert and calls him "Seaweed Head." In retaliation, Gilbert calls her "Stupid Rabbit." They, however, are friends and seem to be on much better terms now than 100 years ago. In episode 22, when the story centers on Alice and the Intention, It is shown that Alice's personality changes. When Alice chooses to wear light colored dresses, and her personality gentle and afraid, she is the Intention of the Abyss. When wearing dark colored dresses, and her atmosphere is dark, she is Alice the B-Rabbit. Quotes To ''Oz *"I'm in a contract with you. You are my manservant, and as a manservant, what were you thinking, leaving me behind!?" *"In the book Sharon showed me, there was a man who became more energetic after his cheeks were bitten!!" *"I'll protect you with my own hands!" *"You've been by our side since the beginning, having you with me...Made me extremly happy. Thank you..." *"Don't worry, Alice and I, we are one and the same....But you...Are mine." *" If you don't get accepted by anyone, does that means there's no significance for you to live on? " *" Oz! You're a special person to me. You're a very good friend. So please... promise me that...When i'm in trouble... or if there are people that want to hurt me...you will... come and save me. I love you, Oz. " To Jack Vessalius *''"Im not sure... what's going on... but I could hear Oz's sorrowful voice...calling me over and over again, And I bet you're the one to blame for that, Jack! get out of that body this instant, There's only one person in this world who's allowed to make Oz cry. and that's me!"'' *''"I wont let anyone take away what is mine!"'' *''"What? you didnt expect me to put on one of her white dresses and wait for you, did you?"'' *''"If I can remember who you are... Then I can know who I am... Just who am I?"'' *''"Jack! I'll never forgive you! NEVER! EVER!"'' ''To Oswald/Glen *"Yes, she hates you so I took the opportunity to switch places with her! " *"You set a bad example. If you want me to speak more Elegantly, you should watch your own mouth!"'' To Rufus Barma *''"But I will seek for it... the reason why I exist. In order to continue being who I am now! If fear clings on to me, then I will bring the fear with me! Snatch whatever I want! Beat up whoever's in my way!! This is who I am now--- The Blood-Stained Black Rabbit, Alice!!! Permanently mark this up in your so-called knowledge!! You disgusting looking meatball!!!"'' To Herself *''"I'm scared that I'm not human. I'm scared that I'm different from other chains... I fear the things I don't know. I fear the things I already knew... and at every moment... I always... more than anyone... fear myself the most!"'' *''"If this body disappears... Jack won't be able to meddle with her anymore. And Oz and Alice won't have to suffer anymore."'' Trivia * Alice and The Intention's red/white themes are similar to the Red/ White Queens of Through the Looking Glass. * While she was alive, Alice shared her body with her Twin, the Will of the Abyss. Alice's changing personalities are a reference to when the Caterpillar asked who Alice was and she couldn't reply as she had changed so many times during the day. * Rearranging "Alice" can form "Lacie" (her mother's name) or "Celia" (the Baskerville who was contracted to Humtpy Dumpty 100 years ago). Alice also greatly resembles her mother, Lacie, her twin sister, the Intention of the Abyss, and Claudia from Crimson-Shell. * Alice does not hold her alcohol well as shown in episode 20 of the anime with wine. * Alice nicknames everyone she meets (ie Seaweedhead- Gil, Shaggy Glasses/Four Eyes-Leo, Clown-Break, Mole-Elliot, Brat-Phillipe etc.) except for Oz and Sharon. * In the Official Guide Book Pandora Hearts 8.5: Mine of Mine , Alice was originally meant to wear trousers but ended up wearing tight skirts because she would really look like a boy if she did. * During Oz's coming of age ceremony in the anime, a pocket watch similar to the one Oz found, although much larger, can be seen on Alice's scythe when she was in her release form. * Although Alice is often said to have black hair, as Jack states in Retrace XXXIX: Gate of Blackness, she seems to always be drawn with dark brown hair instead. * She and Oswald are the only two characters with confirmed deaths to be active in the present timeline. * Her character song is called "Kinjirareta Asobi" Navigation